That Fateful Day
by Daughter of Melinoe
Summary: KHR X OC, from the admins of the facebook page: /KHRFamirii The Arcobaleno curse, as mystery that was solved months ago... yet why does it hit again? Ryuka, Umi, Miki and Lizzie, the Sky, Cloud, Rain and Storm Arcobaleno now suffer the fate of a broken curse... how wi
1. Chapter 1

Hm… Let's start this with a brief introduction, shall we?

Name: Lizzie or Liz.

Let's stop here.

Anyone who asks any more questions about my name will be painfully killed.

Moving on,

Age: 14

Birthday: 06/15

'Dere' Type: Yandere

Flame Attribute: Storm

Blood Type: Unknown

Family: Varia (Mama Luss, Xan-nii, Squ-nii, Levi-oji-san, Mammon-nii and twin-brother Bel)

Best friend: Basil

Ahem, now that the basic profile has been established, let's go on towards my story.

I live a rather happy life, in the Varia mansion. Of course, the only one I'm actually somewhat related to is the noisy shark, Superbi Squalo. He's a distant cousin or something of the sort. No matter, I've read somewhere before that everyone on the planet is at least a fiftieth cousin to each other.

I'm Bel's roommate. He's not my actual twin brother, should that not have been clarified previously, but our minds think the same. Only I'm a little more… subtle at showing it most of the time. We're both storm attributes and, as others call it, 'sadistic psychopaths'. I like to call it, people with real personality.

Right, so of course, I can tell you're dying to ask more questions. Let me answer them all for you.

First off, my parents seem to be a mystery. That actually isn't the case. They're quite normal. I also have a little sister. But, due to some incidents in the past (which should not be questioned further), I was taken off somewhere distant at a young age. I still take the time to visit my biological parents from time to time, so I know they are doing well.

Next, how does one who seemingly grew up with the Varia, have a best friend who is member of CEDEF?

Well, long story short, Iemistu Sawada was the one to take me from my family. Therefore, I met Basil early in my life. I wasn't placed in the Varia until I was ten years old, so I spent most of my life with Basil as the only friend around my age.

You know, I was going to start the story, but due to getting sidetracked, I think I'll keep this as just an intro. Please stay tuned for the next installment and remember:

No matter what the situation, never, _ever_ question or get in the way of a Yandere.

Bye bye be for now!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Principessa." Belphegor pokes me with one of his knives.

"Bel-ouji-sama, can't you see I'm busy?" I swat his hand away while I type on my phone. I am texting Basil about little nothings, as always.

"Boss wants to see you…" he says, making my head perk up in attention. Upon seeing this, he laughs, "Ushishi… Just kidding~!" And then he disappears from my sight, knowing that if he annoyed me any further, I would be making him dig his own grave.

I look back down at my phone, glaring the glare that was originally formed for Bel.

_Lizzie-chan, call me please._

I bit my lip as I read the text. Basil and I are so close; he doesn't even bother with his traditional 'dono' honorific. I tap the screen to call him my hands ever so slightly shaking.

"Hello, Lizzie-chan?" Basil's voice pipes through the device.

"Basil-kun, you asked me to call you… what's up?" I try to hide the concern in my voice.

"Sawada-dono…" There is a pause and then he lowers his voice, "He said someone delivered thee a letter… but it came to the CEDEF HQ instead of the Varia mansion."

"Strange… Does he want me to come pick it up?" I sigh in relief. So Iemitsu _hasn't_ figured me out yet…

"No, that's the odd part of it…" Basil gulps, "He and Mirch-dono are fighting. Sawada-dono doesn't want thee to have it, but Mirch-dono says something about it being thou's fate…"

I stop for a moment.

It couldn't be…

Not _that _letter…

The one I've been awaiting…

And no, I am not talking about the letter to Hogwarts! (Although, I am still waiting for that one too)

"I'll be right over…" I move my phone away from my ear, my finger hovering just about to hang up, when Basil calls through the phone.

"Wait! If Sawada-dono finds out it was me who told thee…" His voice is concerned. He's worked so hard to get Iemitsu's trust, and he wasn't going to have it all for nothing.

"No worries. I've been expecting that letter anyways." I hang up, call a taxi, and _allez hop_; I'm off to the CEDEF HQ.

Meanwhile, at Kokuyo Land

"Ryuka-nee-san," Fran walks over to the said woman, his monotonous voice echoing off the dark walls, "There's mail for you."

Mukuro chuckles in a corner while Ken eats sweets beside Chikusa, who plays with his yoyos. Chrome is at Namimori middle with Kyoko for the day.

"Oh, who is it from?" Ryuka asks, taking the letter from her little brother's hands.

"Who knows?" Fran shrugs and walks off, followed by Mukuro to train.

Ryuka walks over to the window to see, and when she realizes who it is from, her face pales.

Meanwhile, at Vongola Nono's residence

"Miki-sama," One of the maids call out to the young, rain-attribute girl, "A letter has been delivered to you."

After politely thanking the maid, Miki takes a look at the address on the envelope, her eyes widening in shock upon seeing who it is from.

Meanwhile, at Namimori Middle School

"Umi-chan," Kyoko calls, "The secretary from the office was looking for you!"

"Oh?" Kasumi, or Umi, turns to face her friend, who is followed by a purple pineapple headed girl known as Chrome, "Then I guess I'll go check it out!" she checks the hallways to be sure a certain skylark isn't around, before skipping towards the office.

When she retrieves the letter, her hands begin to shake.

Later on at the CEDEF HQ

I jump out of the taxi burst through the door. Iemitsu and Lal Mirch are in the middle of fighting, and there it is.

The letter sits quietly and rather innocently on the table.

Iemitsu turns to me, his gaze dark. He always looks at me weirdly, and even if I've known him for quite a long time, he doesn't trust me. I don't trust him either.

In fact, the only ones who really know my true self are the Varia and Basil. The rest all think I'm just a sweet little girl…

Back to the story, I walk with long strides, passing by Lal and Iemitsu straight to the table.

"Did Basil…" Iemitsu starts.

"Not at all; I've been expecting this." I reply, opening the letter without hesitation.

It read in a strange script:

_To: Elizabeth G. _

_Congratulations; you have been chosen to be the Storm guardian of the __Arcobaleno__ this generation. You will be meeting up with the others precisely 1 week after reading this. The place and time are written on the back. I look forward to meeting you in person!_

_Checker-face_

As I thought, it wasn't my letter to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

I pull out my assassination uniform, which consist of black sweat pants that cover three quarter of the leg, white bandages around my chest, revealing my stomach and an open black trench coat with the Gemini symbol in red on the back. Around my waist is the chain and behind my back are the blades of my chain scythe. On each side of my hips, there are two kodachi in their sheathes. My coat also hides in small pockets, a ring and my box weapon. After tying my hair up, I walk out the door, barefoot, but I am stopped by Bel.

"Where are you going?" His grin never falters, even upon seeing you in your deadliest uniform.

I smile at him. My heart aches when I realize there is a possibility I will never be able to see him again.

"Somewhere," I answer, shrugging.

"Ushishi… must be important if the Principessa is dressed up like this." He probably raised an eye brow, but I couldn't tell due to his hair covering his face. Not that I can complain, after all, my left eye is covered by my bangs.

"It is. I can't even tell my twin where I'm off too. It's important and secret…" I hand him seven letters, each with a name on it, "Please give them to the right person… I don't know if I'll be back so…"

Belphegor's smile is actually off his face for once.

"No way; a prince can't just say good-bye to his sister, the princess." He hugs me tightly and I hug him back, patting his back.

"Sorry, Bel… I love you, and everyone, I really do. But this isn't a choice. I…" I take a breath, "I'll miss you like crazy. Sayonara, Bel…"

And with that I left. I chose my words carefully so that he would be frozen in shock and I could leave without a struggle. I left to meet the others, feeling numb.

== Meanwhile at Vongola Nono's residence ==

Miki pulls out a cloak, taking her trusted weapon and hides it within the article of clothing. She then sneaks out through the backdoor, leaving nothing, but a note behind, signaling her disappearance as she leaves her home.

== Meanwhile at Kasumi's house ==

Umi stretches as she prepares for her trip, adding basic supplies and weapons in a back-pack with some weapons and a suitable outfit.

She knows this fate is unavoidable, and that it will change the lives of the Great 7 forever.

== Meanwhile at Kokuyo Land ==

"Onee-san, where are you going?" Fran asks, as he watches his older sister prepare herself as if she's off to fight.

"Somewhere special, dear otouto, I'm won't be here for a while." She slips into her battle gear, placing her deadly objects at her side as she smiles.

"I'll miss you, you know. And so will pineapple head. And Ken and Chikusa, and M.M." He hugs his sister tightly and she pats his head.

"There, there. I'll see you again someday. That's a promise." She held out her pinkie and Fran locked his own finger around it.


	4. Chapter 4

I made my way towards the room, passing by a clean hallway, with a flowery carpet beneath my bare feet. I pass by the hallway, observing a stack of pictures pinned up of different people. Suddenly, I hear a noise and I turn around, unsheathing my Kodachi in an instant and getting into a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" I question, glaring in the direction of the intruder. Upon hearing no response, I repeat my question.

"As I thought, you really are qualified…" a deep voice speaks, revealing its strange, masked face to me. "Just like Reborn was."

"Checker-face…" I growl, keeping my stance up. I know I don't stand a chance against him, but my pride forbids me to just let him have it his way.

He smirks, finding a comfortable sit and plopping into it, "Oh, it's just me… I'm here to gather the world's strongest…" He continues with a smile, "I Prescelti Sette…"

I show him an attachment that came with the letter, "This job request… is it a group one?"

"You'll see that for yourself…" He looks out the window, before holding out a map with a place circled in red, "Go here to meet the others…"

I walk out in the streets, keeping my kodachi sheathed. For now, at least, I can relax. The streets are quiet as it is dark out. I doubt anyone will attack me, not in this place. Still, better safe than sorry, I think as I remain cautious.

I enter the building and there is a table where six others are seated. All of them I knew, famous for their incredible strength, wits and other specialties related to the battlefield.

First is the Rain-flamed attribute, Miki. She has a tranquil aura around her. She is, or rather, was related directly with the Vongola.

I sat down next to her, and looked at the empty seats where the lightning and sun guardians sit. Perhaps they had not been chosen yet. Then there is the cloud guardian, Kasumi or Umi, who is also directly affiliated with the Vongola. And followed that is the Mist guardian, shrouded in mystery. And lastly is a sweet looking girl with a bright smile and determined eyes; Ryuka of the sky.

== Time Skip to After the Mission ==

When the job was done, we parted ways. Unlike our predecessors, we all got along quite well. I hang back around the building, near the woods. It is all quiet, when I see Ryuka approaching. She holds up her finger and a bird lands on it, chirping. She turns to me, about to speak, when I notice something. A small pebble lands on the floor, causing a giant boulder to fall. Throwing my chain scythe, I wrap the chain around the boulder, and then toss the other end of the blade to slice it. Afterwards, I pull the weapon back to tie it on my waist again.

Umi hears the noise of the rock shattering and runs over to make sure Ryuka is all right. After all, the two of them are friends, even before this brought us together. I'm almost envious. I smile happily and skip off.


End file.
